Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to power plug systems and, more particularly, to submersible pump systems comprising power plug systems.
Submersible pumps are driven by submersible motors and generally are operable in a variety of applications in which typically both the pump and the motor are completely submersed in a well liquid. The motor for the submersible pump generally is placed in the well below the pump section. To connect the motor to a power source located on the ground surface above the well, a power plug system having a power cable and plug ends is needed. Conventional power plug systems, however, generally are not applicable to deep well environments where high temperatures and high pressures typically are present.
More particularly, for deep well applications, the connection between interconnecting plug ends of a power plug system and their connection to a motor must be robust, secure, and substantially leak-poof. The connection between plug ends also should be configured for easy handling on site, particularly during the installation of the submersible pump system in the well. Further, a connection between a power cable and a plug end (generally via an end splice) should be sufficiently tight so as not to be compromised in ambient conditions in a well and/or inside the motor.
Generally, conventional power plug systems are not configured to maintain a secure, leak-proof electrical connection under deep well conditions. For example, typically, plug ends of conventional power plug systems are sealed only with an axial sealing that is provided with a connection of corresponding plug ends. Under deep well conditions, however, axial sealing alone generally is insufficient to prevent fluid leakage between connected plug ends. Further, the materials from which conventional power plug systems generally are configured and the configurations of the plug ends generally are not suitable for operation in deep well environments where high temperatures and high pressures can degrade and promote failure of the plug systems.
In addition, conventional power plug systems generally are not easy to assemble and generally do not have a modular configuration so that the plug systems and ends may interconnect in a series. As such, based on the foregoing, there exists a need for a power plug system suitable for operation in deep well and that is easy to assemble and has a modular configuration.